


Robin Hood and the Sheriff's Mother

by rusty_armour



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusty_armour/pseuds/rusty_armour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Sheriff's mother decides to pay her son a visit, chaos ensues in both Nottingham and Sherwood!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Hood and the Sheriff's Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Cat commissioned a Sheriff story from me of at least one page. However, as I've always found it exceedingly difficult to keep within such limits, I wrote more. I also strayed a bit from the original topic and wrote about the Sheriff's mother...
> 
> © 1998

"God's throat!" cursed Robert de Rainault, throwing down the letter he had just received.

His steward glanced up briefly from the accounts. "My lord?"

"Remember when I was expecting a visit from my mother some months back?" asked the Sheriff.

"Yes, my lord," answered the knight warily.

"She's coming to Nottingham, Gisburne!"

"Yes, my lord."

"She'll be arriving today...possibly at any moment!"

"Ah..."

"Well, don't just stand there, man! Make the arrangements!"

Gisburne rose slowly from his chair. "Yes, my lord."

"And, Gisburne..."

"Yes, my lord?"

"No rose petals."

"No, my lord."

  


* * * * 

  
"What are we going to do?" moaned Will.

"I don't know, lad," admitted John sadly. "I just don't know."

"Well, there has to be something we can do!"

"There's always Wickham," suggested Tuck.

"We were there yesterday!" admonished Will. "How's it going to look if we're seen there again today?"

"Aye, I suppose it would look bad," said John.

"Bad? We'd be laughingstocks!"

"Perhaps Robin will know what to do," said Tuck.

Will gave a sharp laugh and tossed a twig into the fire. "He ain't here, is he? He's gone off again. Probably pining after Marion."

"At least he's got something to do..."

"Will..." began Tuck, but the outlaw waved his friend's protest away with an impatient gesture of his hand.

Will rose to his feet, his gaze directed towards the road and the trees that surrounded it. "Much, can't you see anything?" he called.

Nasir jerked out of his doze, while John and Tuck glared at their friend in annoyance.

"What?"

A pitiful birdcall sounded from Much's post.

"Less people travel the roads come winter," commented Nasir.

"But it ain't winter yet," argued Will.

Nasir rubbed his hands and moved a little closer to the fire. As far as he was concerned, the current  
chill in the air made it seem close enough.

"I have an idea, Will. Why don't you gather more wood for the fire?" said Tuck. "I'll even help  
you if you like."

Will stared at the monk for a moment as if Tuck had just announced his allegiance to the Sheriff. "All right," he grumbled. "It certainly beats sitting around here!"

The two men stood up. However, this was when their leader decided to make an appearance.

"Look what I've got," said Robin cheerfully. "Wood for the fire." He dumped his load at Will's feet. Will opened his mouth to utter something unpleasant when a strong birdcall resonated through the forest.

"At last!" cried Will. "It's about bloody time!" He plucked his sword from the ground and crashed out of the camp.

John shook his head and laughed. "Perhaps we'd better..."

"Yes, perhaps we should," responded Robin with a smile. "Come on!"

  


* * * * 

  
When Robin and the others reached the road, they found that Will had already introduced himself to the unfortunate traveller who had chosen to pass through Sherwood. Much stood at Will's side, gaping up at the white-haired woman before them.

She was a rather tiny woman, but her features were sharp and the dark eyes unflinching. The small party of servants who accompanied the lady seemed less composed than their mistress. They gave anxious cries and whispered nervously among themselves before the lady silenced them with an icy glare. "You have nothing to fear from these cutthroats," she said. "I'll give them money and they'll allow us to pass. Is that not how it works?" Her keen eyes had fallen upon Robin as if she knew instinctively that he was the leader of the group.

"Yes, my lady," he answered. "We have no wish to harm you or your servants."

"Well, that's most generous of you. May I ask the name of the man who plans to steal my money, yet spare my life?"

"He's Robin Hood, of course," stated Much, suddenly losing some of his shyness.

"Do you mean to tell me that Robin Hood really does exist? Oh...I thought it was just stories meant to frighten greedy Normans. How gratifying to discover that they were true! Will you aim a longbow at me  
first, or is that man's sword all I shall get to see?"

"You'll get to see his smile if you give him all of your money," suggested John. Will grinned at the prospect.

"How charming," commented the lady dryly. "It almost makes the journey to Nottingham worthwhile. Here, boy," she said, dipping into her saddlebag. "Here's something for your trouble."

She tossed a red velvet purse in the air. Once they had seized their prize, Will's eager fingers wasted little time in pulling loose the purse strings. He emptied the purse quickly, closely examining what lay in his hands. He stared at the contents for a moment, then raised them closer to his face. Surely his eyes were deceiving him...

"What is it, Will?" asked a perplexed Much.

"Knuckle-bones," hissed Scarlet, casting an indignant glance at the lady.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, young man!" cried the lady. "You must forgive an old woman whose mind isn't as sharp as it once was. Hand that back and I'll reward you with something more worthy of your merits."

But Will was eyeing the lady shrewdly. His curiosity had been piqued. He couldn't possibly return the purse now without questioning its contents. "What would a lady want with knuckle-bones?"

"Oh, it helps while away the time," the lady replied with a light laugh. "I often play with Prudence there," she added indicating the plain-looking girl, who smiled wanly. "She's stupid and dull," assessed the lady, scowling at the girl. "She barely understands the game at all. None of them do!"

There was little reaction from the lady's servants. In fact, they looked thoroughly bored, despite the  
possible threat the outlaws posed on their lives. They had obviously heard this complaint several times before. The lady leaned forward on her horse as if she were about to divulge something she didn't wish her servants to hear.

"I'm quite good, actually," the lady confided in a whisper. "I wish I could find an opponent to match my  
skill. I'd gladly relinquish my purse for an opportunity to be bested. I always win, you see."

Will started to laugh. "Go on with you!"

"No, honestly. It's true."

"Prove it."

"Prove it?" questioned the lady. "How?"

"Well, we'll play a game, won't we?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly."

"Why, 'cause I'm a wolfshead?"

"I couldn't possibly impose."

"Ah, ain't that sweet?" said Will to his friends. "She couldn't possibly impose. Just like a lady. She can boast about her virtues, but when she's asked to--"

"Will..." warned Tuck.

"What will be the stakes?" asked the lady.

Everyone directed their attention back to her in surprise.

"Well, you can't expect me to play knuckle-bones without any stakes," said the lady.

"All right, then. If you win, you get to keep your money."

"Will!" protested Tuck, John and Robin.

"Agreed," stated the lady, accepting Will's handshake.

  


* * * * 

  
Once the outlaws reached the camp, they pulled their impulsive friend aside, hoping to talk some sense  
into him.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Will?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, I do. And why not? I've got nothing to lose by it."

"But we do," said Tuck.

"You're terrible at knuckle-bones, Will," stated Much, attempting to address the crux of the problem.

"Who says?" demanded Will.

"We do!" countered a majority of the group.

"You're the worst player I've ever seen!" added John.

"All right, so you lot have beaten me a few times..."

"A few times? Try every time!" exclaimed his leader. Will scowled and turned away from Robin. However, Robin endeavoured to speak to Scarlet's back all the same. "Please reconsider, Will, or at least have one of us take your place," he pleaded.

"I ain't going to lose!" growled Scarlet. "Not against some mad old woman, anyway!"

"Mad?" said Tuck. "She seems sharp enough to me!"

"I ain't going to lose," repeated Will firmly. He pushed past his friends and left the secluded glade they had chosen for their argument.

"Ah!" said the lady as Will entered the camp. "Ready for our wager?"

"I'm ready."

"Good," replied the lady. "I'm glad." She removed the cloak from her shoulders and spread it on the ground. "Thank you," she said, accepting Robin's hand as she lowered herself on to the cloak. Will sat down just beyond it.

"Shall we begin?" asked the lady, loosening the drawstring of her purse. She offered it to Will, but the outlaw shook his head.

"You go first," said Will. "I insist."

The lady smiled and graciously inclined her head. "As you wish, my dear." She emptied the purse on to her cloak and the two studied the pieces for a moment in silence. Then the lady picked up all the knuckle-bones and cast them into the air. The outlaws gasped. All five pieces landed on the back of her hand.

  


* * * * 

  
"Well, it would seem that the curse has yet to be lifted," lamented the lady, shaking out her skirts. Will remained on the ground, his head in his hands.

"Your curse must be a great burden, my lady," commented Robin wryly.

"Yes, it is, indeed, but mostly because it seems to hurt other people in the process," she explained. She looked down at Will, who groaned in acknowledgement. "I am most grateful to your friend for endeavouring  
to help me, though it proved to no avail. If you would be so kind as to give me my prize, I'll--"

"Your prize?" howled Will, his head snapping up in an instant. "You've got your prize!"

"Ah, yes. I've been thinking about that. Is it fair that I should win something that was truly mine all along?"

"Always yours?" shouted Will. "We would have stolen it if you hadn't made that wager!"

"But I did and you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Steal my money. If you had, then I would have had something to win back."

"Why, you ungrateful--"

"Perhaps it would be best if you were on your way," interrupted Robin, cutting into the argument abruptly. "I would think that you'd like to reach Nottingham before nightfall, Lady de Rainault."

"What?" cried Scarlet.

The other outlaws simply stared at the lady, too shocked for words. The Sheriff's mother smiled, revealing no trace of shame or fear.

"I suppose I shall have to return another time to claim my prize," she stated boldly.

"As you wish, my lady," replied Robin, who carried a faint smile of his own. Lady de Rainault beckoned  
him to her. The outlaw hesitated, then reluctantly complied.

"I don't understand why everyone is so determined to kill you," said Lady de Rainault. "You're such a fine amiable young man." She laid a hand on his sleeve. "Hmmm...Yes. An amiable young man, indeed!"

  


* * * * 

  
"I'm trying to remember, Gisburne. Is your mother alive or dead?" questioned the Sheriff.

Gisburne stared at his employer, momentarily taken aback. He didn't think he had mentioned his mother at  
all. "She's dead, my lord."

"Ah, how very fortunate for you," said the Sheriff.

"Yes, my lord. My lord..."

"You're wondering why I dislike her so? Why the very thought of seeing her fills me with unspeakable dread? Why I've gone to such lengths all these years to maintain a distance of at least a hundred miles between us?"

"No, my lord."

"No? Then what, Gisburne?"

"Why should she come here?"

"Well, to see me, of course!"

"Why now?"

"Why, indeed. Why does the woman do anything?"

"Perhaps she wants something, my lord," suggested Gisburne.

"Well, of course she wants something, Gisburne! When has she ever _not_ wanted something?"

"I don't know, my lord."

"Never!" answered the Sheriff. He picked up his wine and drained the entire cup.

Gisburne waited until his employer's temper had cooled a little before he dared to ask another question. "What could she want, my lord?"

"A cup of wine, a hearty meal, and some fine entertainment!" replied the subject of Gisburne's query.

The Sheriff leapt from his chair. "Mother!"

"Lady de Rainault," announced the panting servant. He had run all the way to the hall to catch up with the lady who had managed to evade him. The Sheriff stepped down from the dais tentatively.

"Robert, my dear boy!" said the lady, kissing her son.

_She must need money again_, thought the Sheriff. He attempted to smile cordially as his mother patted his cheek with her cool slender fingers.

"Who's this?" the lady demanded, suddenly breaking away from her son.

The Sheriff followed her gaze. His eyes fell on Gisburne, who was having a bit of difficulty keeping the smirk off his face.

"This is my steward," admitted the Sheriff. "Sir Guy of Gisburne."

"Sir Guy," said the lady. Gisburne expected a curt nod at most, but the lady offered him her hand.

The knight strode forward quickly and kissed it. Under the circumstances, there wasn't much else he could do. "Welcome to Nottingham Castle, my lady," he said, studying the Sheriff cautiously.

"Why, Robert, he's so sweet!" responded Lady de Rainault, grasping Gisburne's hand before he could withdraw it. "Perhaps you'd be good enough to show me around the castle, Sir Guy."

"Yes, my lady. Whenever it pleases you."

"Now." It wasn't a question, but a command.

Gisburne glanced back at the Sheriff and received the curt nod he had been waiting for. "My lady, if you would follow me--"

Lady de Rainault linked her arm through his. "Proceed," she said.

"God's Teeth," murmured the Sheriff once they had left. "She's not after money at all!"

  


* * * * 

  
"I can't believe she won!" shouted Will.

"I can't believe she's the Sheriff's mother," said Tuck in disbelief.

"You mean she didn't make a confession?" teased John, his remark catching his leader off guard instead of the monk.

Tuck snorted. "That woman make a confession? I think it's highly unlikely, John!"

"Well, I know one thing for certain," said John. "She had Will pegged from the start."

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" demanded Scarlet.

"It was a trap," explained Nasir.

"A trap!"

"And she led you straight into it," added Tuck.

"She said her mind wasn't as sharp as it once was," began Much, attempting to come to his friend's defence.

"Not as sharp anymore?" scoffed Tuck. "If it was any sharper, she'd have conquered half of England  
by now!"

Robin laughed. "Only half of it? I would have wagered all of it!"

"Aye, but she isn't the only sharp one, is she?" argued John, with a pointed glance at his leader.

"Yes, how did you know who she was?" asked Tuck.

John prodded Robin's shoulder. "Come on, lad, tell us!"

"Well, I thought there was something familiar about her, but I just couldn't place it. I think it was the sly glint in those dark eyes of hers..."

"And?" asked Will, who was interested despite his present misfortune.

Robin smiled. "Most people are relieved if they can leave here with their lives. And I think it would be  
difficult to find anyone who isn't happy if he can pass through Sherwood with his purse intact..."

"But only the Sheriff's mother would be greedy enough to want more than that," supplied Tuck with a grin.

  


* * * * 

  
Robert de Rainault winced as the sound of his mother's laughter came bounding into the hall. She and Gisburne soon followed, their arms still linked.

"Thank you, Guy," said Lady de Rainault. "I found that most satisfying!"

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow at his steward, but Gisburne wasn't giving anything away.

Lady de Rainault tore her eyes away from Gisburne reluctantly. "Your steward has done a thorough job, Robert. I believe there wasn't an inch of the castle we didn't cover." Lady de Rainault cast a michievous glance at the knight. "He did such excellent work that I feel quite weary now. Perhaps you'd be so good as to escort me to my chamber, Sir Guy?"

"No!" responded the Sheriff anxiously. "He has important duties to attend to. However, if you require an escort, I'll--"

Lady de Rainault released Gisburne's arm, though her hand lingered on his arm for a moment. "I'll see you again later, I'm sure."

"Yes, my lady."

"No, dear, it's quite all right," Lady de Rainault told her son as he stepped towards her. "I can find my own way." She cast one last look at the knight, then promptly left the hall.

"What do you think of her, Gisburne?" inquired the Sheriff, once he was certain that his mother was out of earshot. He scrutinized the young man's face carefully, and Gisburne was forced to meet his employer's eyes. "Ah, you're trying to determine which is safer: diplomacy or honesty."

"My lord--"

"She's pursuing you, Gisburne," stated the Sheriff bluntly.

"Pursuing me? I...I don't understand."

The Sheriff sighed. "No, I rather thought you wouldn't. There are two things you need to know about Eleanor de Rainault, Gisburne. She has a penchant for gambling and...young men." He studied his steward  
again, trying to decipher whether the crease in Gisburne's forehead represented disbelief or incomprehension.

"Me?" uttered Gisburne at last.

"It would seem so, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, my lord," answered Gisburne, attempting to keep a straight face.

"Well, you needn't look so pleased about it! We're speaking about my mother, man! Think about it!"

The knight thought about it and suddenly grew sombre.

"Gisburne, you must leave here at once," said the Sheriff.

"Yes, my lord." Gisburne turned on his heel, assuming that he had been dismissed from the hall.

"No, no! You must leave the castle, Gisburne!"

The knight froze. Had it finally happened? Was the Sheriff dismissing him permanently...?

"I'll send you to Hugo."

"My lord?"

"Yes, you can spend a few days at St. Mary's. You'll be safe there."

"But what if the Abbot asks why I've come?"

"Tell him that my mother is visiting Nottingham. He'll understand."

"Er...yes, my lord. But, my lord, what if she should decide to visit your brother?" asked Gisburne in alarm.

"She doesn't particularly like Hugo," said the Sheriff. "I'm certain you'll be safe enough. You'll leave immediately, won't you, Gisburne?"

"Yes, my lord."

  


* * * * 

  
Gisburne rode his horse to St. Mary's at a brisk canter. While he was anxious to escape his present  
predicament, he wasn't overly enthusiastic about the prospect of being stuck in some church either.

_If only I could go to London_, he mused. It would only be for a couple of days. The Sheriff would never have to know, surely...

No, the Sheriff would know. He'd know the next time he spoke to his brother, or the Abbot contacted him. Those two were constantly exchanging information, trading secrets, and protecting their mutual interests.  
It was a beneficial relationship, though hardly a natural one, not that Gisburne would know: he didn't  
have a brother...

"What on earth--?" There was a brief flash just within the periphery of his vision. Then, his horse screamed in fright. A stag bolted across its path, and Gisburne just managed to maintain his mount as the  
horse reared back on its hindquarters.

The horse had barely returned to the ground, when an arrow whizzed past its chest. As the knight attempted to control the terrified stallion once again, the poacher who shot the arrow appeared.

It was difficult to discern which man was the more startled of the two. However, as Gisburne's skittish horse wheeled around, Will had enough sense to pull another arrow from his quiver.

"Off!" barked Scarlet.

It took some time before the knight could comply. Even when Gisburne finally succeeded, he kept a tight grip on the bridle. _Perhaps I really should have gone to London_, thought the knight, as Will marched him to the camp.

  


* * * * 

  
"Where can he be?" asked Tuck. "It's not like Will to wander off like--" Tuck's statement came to an  
abrupt halt when he noticed Robin's grin. "No, it's just like Will to wander off like that!"

"Still, he could have told us," said John.

"Maybe he forgot," suggested Much.

"Aye, on purpose!" said Tuck.

John scratched his beard thoughtfully. "You know Scarlet. He's always going off half-cocked. He'll turn up."

Then, as if to add merit to John's statement, a twig snapped.

"See, I told you," announced John in triumph. "Come on out. It's no good hiding from us." The outlaw felt his friend thump him on the back.

"Where the hell have you been then?" In reply, Will mussed up John's hair. "Now, none of that, lad! It won't make a bit of difference!"

"John..." gasped Robin, his mouth gaping wide open.

"Stop it!" said John, when Scarlet's greeting began to grow a little too affectionate...The tall man leapt to his feet, intending to introduce Will to the forest floor. Instead, he came face to face with an equine muzzle.

"Bloody hell!" shouted John, staring at the black horse in front of him. "Where did you come from?"

The answer became clear when the outlaws heard a rustle from the bushes, an outraged yell, and a rather large thud as two men crashed into the camp.

"Oh, no you don't!" cried Will as his enemy attempted to elude him once again. Scarlet grabbed the knight's legs.

"You filthy--" began Gisburne, before his nose ploughed into the ground.

Will crawled to the prone knight and gloated. "I went out in search of venison and returned with bigger game!"

Gisburne quietly rolled on to his back.

"Will, watch out!" exclaimed Much.

Will's head snapped back to his enemy, who proceeded to punch the outlaw in the face. Scarlet howled in anger when he too lay sprawled on his back.

John quickly planted his boot on Will's chest. Nasir poised one of his swords in Gisburne's direction as Robin and Tuck hauled the struggling knight to his feet. Gisburne's horse lost interest in John's tunic and wandered off to the edge of the camp to nibble on some grass.

  


* * * * 

  
"Get off me!" growled Will, glaring at John's boot. Scarlet had already attempted to attack his enemy once. Robin had been tying Gisburne to a tree at the time.

"Do you promise to behave?" asked John, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes, I promise," rasped Scarlet.

John studied his friend's flushed angry face for a few moments. Then he cautiously lifted his foot. Will simply sat up, but his attention was focused on Gisburne all the same.

"Has he said anything?" demanded Will, pointing a grubby finger at the knight.

"No," answered Robin.

"You must know where he was heading at least!" said Will.

Robin tossed a glance at the knight. Gisburne was concentrating fiercely on a wine stain he had discovered on his sleeve.

"He hasn't said a word," replied Robin.

"Well, you should have forced him to talk, then!"

"I'm much more interested in how he ended up here in the first place," stated his leader calmly.

"Well, I captured him, didn't I?" said Will. "I made him get off his horse and marched him to the camp."

"Was this before or after the fight broke out?" inquired John in amusement.

"He broke free! If that stupid horse of his hadn't tried to kick me--"

"Only an idiot would stand behind a frightened horse!" protested Gisburne, breaking his silence.

"Frightened? What did it have to be frightened of? I was aiming my arrow at you!"

"Well, if you hadn't pursued a deer on to the road--"

"What?" said Robin.

Will grimaced. "It broke for the road, Robin. What else was I supposed to do?"

"You could have killed someone!" cried Tuck.

"Yes, I could have killed Gisburne!" replied Will excitedly. "So what are you complaining about?"

Robin sighed. "Where were you heading, Gisburne?" said Robin, hoping that some response from the knight might pacify his friend. Gisburne raised his head in surprise, but it wasn't because of Robin's question. Even ears unaccustomed to the ways of the forest could discern the sound of movement just outside the camp.

"Robin Hood," called an all too familiar voice.

"No, it can't be!" gasped Robin and Gisburne in unison. The two men exchanged surprised glances, then  
quickly looked grim as they heard the lady again.

"I know you're around here somewhere, Robin Hood..."

"It's a trap, Robin," said Will earnestly. "It must be. First Gisburne, then her. They're up to something."

"What, Will?" asked Much curiously.

Will glared at Gisburne, who seemed intent on breaking free of his bonds. "Perhaps she's meant to draw us out while some guards come to rescue him."

"Why would she be willing to risk her life for Gisburne's?" said Tuck. "This is the Sheriff's mother, not some frightened girl from one of the villages. Besides, when has the Sheriff ever cared whether Gisburne lived or died?"

"All right, then. Maybe she doesn't give a damn about Gisburne. Maybe she doesn't even know he's 'ere. That doesn't mean that she ain't a part of some plan. There could be a hundred guards out there just waiting to pounce on us!"

"A hundred guards? My dear boy, I doubt my son would even consider sparing one!" The outlaws heard  
a loud bark of laughter before the lady in question stepped into the camp. When Will's hand went for his  
sword, she laughed even harder. "The only protection I have is my wits...and a handful of dull-witted  
servants who I left by the road. However, if I had known that you were going to seize poor Sir Guy, I might have come better prepared than that." The outlaws stared at Lady de Rainault, aghast, but it was Gisburne who seemed more taken aback by the lady's sudden appearance.

"My lady, why...why are you here?"

"Yes, my lady," said Robin. "Two visits in one day. It's an unexpected...No, that isn't right. I'm afraid it isn't..."

Lady de Rainault didn't appear to hear Robin's statement, or else she chose to ignore it. Instead of providing a retort, she traipsed over to Gisburne to analyze the situation. "This isn't good is it, Guy?" In response, Gisburne lifted his bound hands as high as the taut ropes would allow. "Well, this is what comes of Robert's interference!"

Gisburne's brow creased. "My lady?"

"Sending you away like that."

"It was a matter of great importance, my lady."

"At St. Mary's? Come, Guy, surely you can do better than that!" She leaned forward and patted one of his hands. "Never mind. You're hardly to blame...though you could have at least said goodbye. It's fortunate  
that I came across you here."

"Yes, my lady, but how...how did you end up...here?"

"Why, I followed you here, of course."

"Followed me? But-but why?"

Lady de Rainault grinned wolfishly, but furnished no reply. She turned to the outlaws, who were too bewildered by the proceedings to even laugh. "Release him," she ordered.

"My lady!" protested Gisburne, who wondered why this woman was trying to get them both killed.

"Don't fret, Guy. They wouldn't think of harming my person, and they would certainly _never_ take  
me prisoner."

Gisburne glanced at his enemies who were still too flabbergasted to contradict her. "If that's true, you must leave here at once, my lady...while you still can."

"Nonsense!" she replied. "I couldn't possibly abandon you now. We'll depart from here as soon as  
these...these outlaws release you."

Gisburne frowned and Scarlet practically doubled over in laughter.

"You expect us to let him go?" Will asked at last.

"Certainly."

"And why should we do that?" demanded John.

"Because, my rather tall friend, you owe me that much at least."

"Owe you?" exclaimed Will in disbelief.

"Her prize," explained Tuck quietly, suddenly understanding her meaning.

"I said I'd return for it," added Lady de Rainault, gracing Tuck with an appreciative nod.

Will chuckled. "No, you don't mean it. You can't mean it!" Then, he saw the determined glint in her eyes.  
"No!" shouted the outlaw. "You can't have him! He's ours!"

Lady de Rainault smiled, almost as if feigning sympathy.

Will leapt in front of Robin and accosted him with pleading desperate eyes. "She can't do this! Don't let her do this!" Robin gently peeled Scarlet's fingers from his shoulders and stepped around his friend. "If you do this, I'll kill them before they take one step out of this camp!" raged Will. "And I'll kill you too!"

Robin ignored Will's ranting and walked towards his prisoner. He drew Albion from its scabbard and laid the blade against the rope. His friends groaned and Lady de Rainault waited expectantly. Then, Robin paused and the lady's smile began to fade.

"Does your prize mean so little to you that you wouldn't fight for it?" asked Robin.

Lady de Rainault studied Robin curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You were willing to make a wager when it came to safeguarding your purse. Would you not do the same for your son's steward?" challenged Robin.

The smile slowly returned. "What did you have in mind, Robin Hood?"

"How about another game of knuckle-bones, my lady?"

Lady de Rainault raised an eyebrow. "Do you think that's wise?"

"I do but only because you won't be one of the players."

"Oh, won't I?"

"No. Gisburne will."

"What?" cried the other outlaws.

"I believe it's only fair that he should be your champion, my lady," stated Robin. "Especially considering your kind offer to rescue him."

"Well, as you've been good enough to choose my champion, allow me to pick yours." Lady de Rainault's eyes meandered around the camp, regarding each man in turn. Then they alighted on Scarlet. "I think we should provide him with an opportunity to redeem himself," she said, thrusting her chin at Will.

"Oh, you do, do you?" growled Will.

"Will..." warned Tuck.

"Done!" cried the outlaw before his friends could stop him. Will held out his hand, and the lady shook it  
firmly.

"Untie him, Much," said Scarlet.

"But, Will, you said--"

"Forget what I said! Just do it!"

"Let me," offered Robin. Will handed his dagger to Robin with some reluctance. Robin proceeded to cut the knight's bonds quickly before Will changed his mind. However, it was Gisburne who studied Robin with the  
most scrutiny. Even when he was free of the rope, Gisburne remained skeptical.

"Come 'ere," ordered Will.

Gisburne stood up slowly. "My lady, I know you enjoy...er...gambling, but are you certain that--"

"Sit down, Guy," Lady de Rainault answered, handing Will the red velvet pouch. "You can't play standing up."

"You can play, can't you?" asked Will.

"I'm a soldier," declared Gisburne, as if this statement alone was an adequate answer. Will nodded. It was. He had once been a soldier too.

  


* * * * 

  
"I'm going first," stated Will, keeping a tight grip on the red velvet pouch.

"As you wish," said Lady de Rainault, responding on behalf of her champion. Will regarded his opponent coldly, but Gisburne didn't seem to care what Scarlet did. Will emptied the contents of the pouch, and the outlaws stared at the knuckle-bones * in dismay.

John scratched his beard fretfully."I don't like this, Robin."

Tuck nodded. "Nothing good will come of this."

"Shut up!" shouted Will.

Much patted Will on the back and tried to sound cheerful. "Good luck, Will."

"Luck?" scoffed Scarlet. "What do I need luck for?"

"To win perhaps?" whispered Tuck to John.

Will glared at John, who was trying very hard not to laugh. Will grabbed the knuckle-bones and threw them into the air. Two landed on the back of his hand.

"Ha, ha!" said Will. "I get another turn!"

"Of course you do," replied Lady de Rainault sweetly.

Scarlet scowled at her and picked up the pieces. Then he groaned as, again, two fell on the back of his hand.

Gisburne silently scooped up the bones and tossed them half-heartedly. He managed to catch three. Will bowed his head, but managed to hold his tongue. Gisburne took up the pieces again forlornly. While the outlaw wished to win, the knight hoped desperately to lose.

"Four," announced the Sheriff's mother.

"Damn!" hissed Gisburne. Lady de Rainault looked at him sharply. "I...I wanted to get all five," lied the knight.

"I doubt you'll need to, my dear."

"Give me those!" growled Scarlet, snatching the knuckle-bones.

He held them tightly in his fist and closed his eyes. For a moment, it was as if he was trying to summon the powers he needed from some mystical realm. Everyone watched as Will opened his palm. The bones flew into the air, but only two landed successfully. Scarlet threw the pieces aside with a snarl.

Lady de Rainault squeezed Gisburne's tense shoulders. "Well, I think we should be--"

"Shall we have another game?" suggested the knight, much to everyone's surprise. "I'll go first." He grabbed the knuckle-bones quickly before anyone could object.

  


* * * * 

  
"No!" screamed Scarlet.

"Victory!" shouted Lady de Rainault, clapping her hands. However, Gisburne didn't seem particularly pleased about his triumph. In fact, he looked almost as miserable as Will.

"But-but I never win," Gisburne said, his disbelief outweighing the need to preserve his honour.

"Your luck was bound to change then, Guy," replied the Sheriff's mother cheerfully.

"What about me?" demanded Will. "When's my luck going to change?"

"In order for your luck to change, you would have to possess some in the first place, my boy," Lady de Rainault retorted with a smile.

"I can't stand it!" shouted Will. "I can't stand it no more! It's one thing when you lot beat me. I could even bear it when she won, but not _him_!" Will pointed wildly at the man in front of him. "_Not_ Gisburne!"

"Come on, lad, let's find you some ale," said John, literally pulling his friend to his feet.

"Why? What difference will a jug of ale make? It won't change...change this!"

"No, but it might help you to forget."

Scarlet shook his head vehemently. "No, I ain't ever going to forget!"

Lady de Rainault coughed politely. "As truly scintillating as this is, we really should be on our way. Wouldn't you say so, Guy?" She patted Gisburne's hand while he regarded her through haunted eyes.

"Well, go on, then," grumbled Will. "You've proven that you can count. I reckon that entitles you to something."

Gisburne was tempted to grit his teeth. Instead, he placed one hand on the ground and prepared to stand.

"Stay where you are, Gisburne," said Robin. "You're not going anywhere."

  


* * * * 

  
"We had an agreement, Wolfshead," declared Lady de Rainault coldly.

"Yes, I've been thinking about that, my lady, and I've been wondering if what you've been doing is truly fair."

"What I've been doing?"

"Making wagers using men as your pawns."

"You think I'm being unfair? Sir Guy is my son's steward, his servant."

"So you can trade and barter him as you please? That hardly sounds fair to me, my lady."

"Lad, this _ is _ Gisburne we're talking about," said John, who was wondering if Robin had been spending too much time with Herne again.

"Yes, well...it's as Will says, isn't it? He's entitled to something..."

Will opened his mouth to protest, but the Sheriff's mother managed to produce speech first.

"Let me understand this," Lady de Rainault said. "You think that it was unfair of me to claim my son's servant as a prize?"

"Yes."

"May I remind you that the wager was your idea?"

"I know. I'm so ashamed. If only I had realized sooner what a terrible mistake I had made."

"You mean before Sir Guy won all six matches?"

"Before he was forced to endure such dishonour. Imagine a knight having to gamble for his freedom. Why, it's...it's disgraceful!"

"She'll be demanding his spurs next," muttered Tuck, loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Oh, forgive me!"  
he added when he saw the look of panic on Gisburne's face.

"Oh this is intolerable!" cried Lady de Rainault, finally losing her patience altogether. "If you won't  
relinquish my son's steward, then what is to be my prize?"

"Much," called Robin, "come and show Lady de Rainault her prize."

Much, who had been standing hesitantly at the threshold of the camp, shuffled forward apprehensively.

"Well, what is it, lad?" asked John.

"Yes, I should like to know as well," said the Sheriff's mother.

"Much, bring it here," ordered Robin.

Lady de Rainault's sharp eyes followed the exchange closely. "That's my purse!" she cried. "How did that  
boy get it?"

"Actually, it's ours, my lady," answered Robin calmly. "Much was walking through Sherwood when he happened upon a small party of travellers. Thinking they might need help, Much asked them if they were lost."

"Of course they weren't lost! They're my servants!"

"Much quickly realized who they were," continued Robin, "once he was before the group of...um...servants."

"And that was when I robbed them, see?" added Much.

"Why, you--"

"Much, you've done us proud!" said Tuck, beaming from ear to ear.

"Much!" John embraced the blushing young man, lifting him clear off the ground.

"Good work, Much," admitted Will, managing to smile despite the bitterness of his defeat.

"So, what will we do with the money, Robin?" inquired Tuck.

Robin walked up to the Sheriff's mother and placed the purse in her hand. "Your prize, my lady."

  


* * * * 

  
"Trust Scarlet to lose a quiver full of arrows," grumbled John.

"Well, chasing down Gisburne can be rather distracting," said Tuck.

"Especially when it's Will doing the chasing," added Robin. "Can you see any sign of where Will might have dropped it, Nasir?" The Saracen had crouched down on the ground to study an array of bootmarks and hoof prints.

Nasir looked up with a furrowed brow. "All I see is horse--"

"Bless me!" cried Tuck. "Did you hear that?"

A startled shout had sounded from the road. Nasir stood up and the group hurried towards the source  
of the noise.

"Why, it's the Sheriff!"

"Look, John, it's the Sheriff."

"Aye, it's the Sheriff all right."

Nasir raised his eyebrows.

"You look a bit troubled, Sheriff," said Robin. "Is anything the matter?"

The Sheriff's eyes were bulging out of his skull a little more than usual. "A bloody deer just ran on to the road!"

"A bloody deer?" asked John. "In Sherwood?"

"Why, that's very peculiar, John!" said Tuck.

"Aye, it is."

"Shut up, you idiots! I don't have time for this! I must get to St. Mary's at once!"

John laughed. "Ah, did you hear that, lads? He misses his mother already!"

De Rainault's eyes widened even more. "You saw her?" he asked excitedly. "She was here? Then she must not  
have made it to St. Mary's. You have her here!"

"No," replied Tuck. "She left here about...oh...an hour ago."

The Sheriff swept a hand across his face.

"No, that isn't right," said John. The Sheriff raised his head, a faint trace of hope visible in his features. "It was closer to two."

"Aye, John, that's right.

"God's Blood!" cursed the Sheriff.

"Yes, when we told her that we wouldn't release Gisburne, she didn't want to stay," said Robin. "I can't  
see why."

"When you wouldn't release Gisburne...? You mean, he's here?"

The outlaw nodded.

"Praise be to God!" cried de Rainault.

"God had little to do with it," said a voice. Scarlet stumbled on to the road and grinned up at the Sheriff. Then he burped and promptly fell on his face.

"That man is drunk," stated the Sheriff.

"Much, I thought you were going to keep an eye on him!" said John, as Much suddenly burst through the trees.

Much was panting. "I tried to, but he...he needed to..." Much stood on his toes and whispered something in John's ear.

"Oh..."

"So he went into the bushes, but he never came out again."

"Until now," sighed Robin as he helped Nasir roll Scarlet on to his back and off of the road.

"Hold on, what about Gisburne?" said John in alarm. "He's been left on his own!"

Tuck smiled. "With Will here, I should think that Gisburne's safe enough."

"It wasn't Gisburne I was thinking about!" replied John.

"Gisburne's out cold. He won't be going anywhere in a hurry."

"Gisburne's what?" asked the Sheriff quietly.

"Drunk," answered Robin.

"Why?"

The outlaw rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Where do I begin?"

"How about when my steward decided to get drunk?"

"Or how about when the Sheriff's mother showed up?" suggested John.

"Are you implying that my mother is responsible for this?"

"We're more than implying," muttered Tuck.

"Don't you believe us, Sheriff?" said Robin, smiling faintly.

"On the contrary, I think my mother could be the only excuse he might have for such behaviour."

John shook his head in mock dismay. "If only Gisburne hadn't won that game of knuckle-bones."

"Gisburne was playing knuckle-bones?" said the Sheriff in disbelief.

"He was playing for his freedom," explained Robin.

"Against my mother?"

"No Will," said Robin. "It was Lady de Rainault's idea. Gisburne was her...champion."

The Sheriff groaned. "God, not another wager!"

"How did you know?" asked John cheerfully.

De Rainault ignored him. "Well, Gisburne lost, obviously."

"No, he didn't," said Much.

The Sheriff's eyebrows rose. "He won? Then how? Why...?"

"Robin wouldn't allow her to take Gisburne as her prize," said Tuck. "He told her that she shouldn't use  
men as pawns."

"This _is_ Gisburne were speaking about, isn't it?"

Tuck nodded. "It is. Robin informed her that she would have  
to take another prize, so she accepted money instead."

"Her own?" asked the Sheriff.

"Of course," replied Robin.

"And Gisburne celebrated? Is that why he's drunk?"

"He won the joust," said John.

"The what?"

"Will challenged Gisburne to a joust," said Robin. "He couldn't face defeat, not after losing to both Gisburne and your mother."

"My mother...? No, no, I don't want to know!" exclaimed the Sheriff. Then he remembered. "Wait, a...a joust?"

"We use lances," explained Robin, "but not real horses...usually."

"Usually?"

"No one was willing to carry Gisburne, so he rode his horse," said Tuck.

"Will never stood a chance," added John.

"You're lying."

Robin sighed again. "I wish they were."

"Was it after this joust that Gisburne got drunk, or did you organize a tournament next?"

"Will was in no mood for a tournament after that," said Robin, "and John had finally managed to find some ale."

"In Sherwood?"

John snorted. "Don't be daft. We got it from an innkeeper in Nottingham."

"Who owed us a debt of gratitude," said Tuck.

"And three jugs of ale."

"Which you almost lost, John."

"But didn't...unfortunately," said Robin.

"How was I to know that Will would challenge Gisburne to a drinking contest?" protested John.

"Because he's Will," replied Tuck with a laugh.

"Well obviously that cutthroat lost the wager as well," said the Sheriff, gazing down at the sleeping outlaw.

John shook his head. "No, Will won. Oh, he's only like this because he had a few drinks to celebrate his  
victory." The Sheriff gaped at John. "Oh, Gisburne did fairly well," said John. "He gave Will a close match, but it isn't as if his brother runs an alehouse."

"No, he certainly doesn't," mumbled Tuck, casting a discreet glance at his leader. Robin pretended not to notice.

"Well, Sheriff," said Robin, "we've kept you long enough. You need to get to St. Mary's."

"What? Oh...oh, yes."

"Unless you'd rather be captured."

The Sheriff propped his chin on his hand and actually considered it. "Is Gisburne really unconscious?"

"Even if a herd of deer bolted through the camp, I don't think Gisburne would notice," said Robin.

"Supper with my mother and Hugo, or imprisonment with my drunken steward...? You know, for once, I  
think Gisburne might be better company!"

  


* * * * 

  
* I tried to learn what I could about knuckle-bones, but I came across so many different sources (none of which matched the version from "The Hounds of Lucifer") that I've had to improvise...a lot.


End file.
